Loadbreak connectors used in conjunction with high voltage switchgears generally include a power cable elbow connector having one opening adapted for receiving a power cable and another opening adapted for receiving a loadbreak bushing insert. Typically, opposite the bushing is an insulated plug. In one typical design, the power cable elbow connector forms a T shape with the bushing and insulated plug meeting at the intersection of the cable.
Generally, insulated plugs require the use of a drive hex, located on the non-threaded part of the plug to fully secure the plug into an elbow. Traditional insulated plug systems are threaded into the elbow by application of an appropriate amount of torque to the drive hex. Too much torque applied to the hex may result in over-stressing the threaded insulated plug, and thus may possibly damage the joint. Such over-stressing may result in failure of the joint. Too little torque applied to the hex may result in the insulated plug assembly being unsecured, rendering it highly susceptible to failure.
In current systems, the insertion of the insulated plug is achieved by rotating the hex either with a standard wrench, with an unknown torque being applied, or through the use of a torque wrench, which helps provide the accurate level of desired torque. Unfortunately, very few utilities carry torque wrenches in their trucks, so installation with a torque wrench becomes quite rare. Thus, users generally attempt to secure the plug with a standard wrench, simply guessing at the level of torque applied, which may result in failure of the joint as explained above.